


【翻译】48 Simple Rules for Success/通往成功的四十八条简则（Or How Not to Date Jensen Ackles/又名：如何抑制想要与Jensen Ackles约会的冲动）

by ihatethisname, LittleEvil, WincestJ2CN, zombie_M



Series: 【翻译】48 Rules/通往成功的四十八条准则 [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, M/M, Top Jared, 任性少爷Jensen, 助理Jared, 轻微OMC/Jensen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihatethisname/pseuds/ihatethisname, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEvil/pseuds/LittleEvil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestJ2CN/pseuds/WincestJ2CN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_M/pseuds/zombie_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【授权】：有<br/>【译者】：小恶君<br/>【Beta】：无<br/>【梗概】：在他刚入职的第一天，Mr.Morgan的第一任助理，Sandy便告诉Jared，“这是一个非常简单的工作，你只需要记住两条规则。一，永远别在Mr.Morgan开会的时候打扰他。二，永远别让Mr.Morgan的前任靠近Mr.Morgan。”</p>
<p>【警告】：此篇为助理JP X 任性少爷JA（真的很任性），虽主JPJA，但有轻微隐晦OMC/Jensen剧情，虽然文中已注明，但还是请酌情阅读！本篇没有beta，有错请不吝指出！更新缓慢orz</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [48 Simple Rules for Success (Or How Not to Date Jensen Ackles)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593274) by [paragraph (ebcdic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph). 



> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean；或者ao3账号WincestJ2CN

**

16：Use Absence to Increase Respect and Honor   
利用缺席提升地位和名气

在他刚入职的第一天，Mr.Morgan的第一任助理，Sandy便告诉Jared，“这是一个非常简单的工作，你只需要记住两条规则。一，永远别在Mr.Morgan开会的时候打扰他。二，永远别让Mr.Morgan的前任靠近Mr.Morgan。”

Jared刚上任的前六个月，只有第一条规则是适用的。大部分职员都知道如果Jared或者Sandy告诉他们“他正在开会”，那他们就只能转过身原路返回。而在这方面，客户相对而言就有些棘手了。但Jared擅长东拉西扯、寒暄慰问，他记住的事情小到他们最爱的棒球队，同时他也能说出他们的宠物猫和孙子的名字，所以他通常能转移他们的注意力，拖延足够长的时间。当他不用充当一条被美化过的看门狗时，Jared只用接电话，打印充满行话的备忘录和通知，以及跑到街对面的星巴克买大杯的加了意式浓缩咖啡的美式咖啡。

大多数时候，Jared都会在报告和记录时用IM[注1]和Chad聊天。Chad虽然是个混球，但他和研发部的Mike，还有他对肌肉男Tom那史诗级的迷恋总是能引出许多令人捧腹大笑的滑稽故事。哦，顺带一提，Tom是楼下大厅的接待员。此外，Chad是所有人心中的八卦话题，尤其是当Mr.Morgan的前任还是Mrs.Morgan时，他依然在公司上班，这就足以让他成为大家私下闲聊时的中心，大家都觉得Chad知道点内情。所以Jared在某一天的午餐时间终于忍不住向Chad打听先前到底发生了什么事。

“我简直不敢相信你居然不知道这个。”Chad艰难地蠕动着塞了满口鸡蛋沙拉的嘴，“那被刊登在了《人物》[注2]上。”

“老兄，”Jared皱起鼻子，“我是个gay，但那并不意味着我就会看那玩意啊。”

“不管怎么说，”Chad翻了翻眼睛，“你在一英里开外的地方就能听见Mr.Morgan的前任到来的声音，所以，别担心会把事情弄糟。”

注1：:IM，即 Instant Messaging，是指能够即时发送和接收互联网消息等的业务，就像QQ、微信之类的。  
注2：美国《人物》杂志创刊1974年，视角专注于美国的名人和流行文化。每个星期，《人物》都会以图文并茂的方式报导名人和普通人的故事。《人物》杂志最初的创办宗旨就是讲述平凡人的不凡故事，但除了报导普通人，也报导明星，每期杂志的封面人物都是读者希望获得更多了解的人。

19：Know Who You're Dealing With, Do Not Offend the Wrong Person  
知道你正在对付的人是谁，不要得罪错了人

就在Jared入职满六个月后的第二天，Jared听到了从走廊里传来的一阵扭打斗殴的声音。正当他就要起身前去查看究竟时，Mr.Morgan外间办公室的大门敞开了。一个高大的男人出现在门口，他衣冠楚楚，带着墨镜，Jared能认出他身上那些能完美凸显身材的紧身衣全是昂贵的名牌，而他脸上引人注目的不悦之色和阴沉真的丝毫没有影响到他那张俊俏漂亮的脸。

“Jeffrey Dean！”男人高声尖叫，“给我滚出来，你个狗娘养的家伙。”

就在那一刻Jared意识到所谓的前任实际上不是女人，而是男人。更确切地说，Jensen Ackles，一个模特/演员/歌手/服装设计师/画家/不管他到底是谁，都应验了Chad曾经的话，当初Chad所提及的一切都在此刻变得相当合情合理。Jensen的妄自尊大是众所周知的，他根本不屑于借助发脾气或者暴力来达成目的。

Jared勉为其难地站起来挡在了门口，“我很抱歉，先生，但你不能进入这里。”

“去你的我不能，”Jensen气急败坏地咆哮，“这个公司有一半是我的，Jeffrey Dean，你可别忘了这点。我他妈的要拿到这一季度属于我的报酬。”

后一半的怒吼显然是指向Mr.Morgan办公室的大门，Jared叹息，手掌按上了Jensen的胸口，在Jensen企图再次往前走向办公室时阻拦了他。

“把你那该死的手从我身上拿开。”Jensen恶声恶气地说道，随即爆发出一股惊人的力量推开了Jared。

再等Jared回过神恢复过来时，Jensen不仅已经通过了办公室，还砰地一声关上了大门。因此Jared想都不用想，Mr.Morgan的电话会议肯定被打断了。Jared的工作只有两条规则，而在短短两分钟的时间里，Jared统统搞砸了。他十分确定Sandy会在回来吃午餐时杀了他，如果那时候Jared还没有被赶出大楼，屁滚尿流的话。

37：Create Compelling Spectacles  
做出引人注目的事迹 

当他站在原地，腿因为不安而不自觉地乱动时，电话开始响起，于是Jared下意识地接起了它。

“Mr.Morgan的办公室。”

“Jared！那个婊子穿过了大厅！抱歉，伙计，赶紧锁上门。未雨绸缪，准备行动起来！”

听着电话另一头Tom夸张的演绎，Jared深深地叹了口气，“好的，不过现在说这些已经太迟了。”

他挂断电话回到了办公桌后面，他真的费了很大劲才忍住不去偷听从那扇玻璃门后不时飘出来的零星对话。而且与其说是交谈，那事实上更像是吼叫，所以Jared很难不听到全程，真的。

“我的钱他妈的究竟去哪了？”

“董事会已经对资助你的业务不再感兴趣了，你花在促销和材料上的钱都超了那该死的东西的成本，所以他们扣掉了你的薪水来弥补损失。如果你还有什么问题，找财务说去。”

“听起来更像是你拍了董事会的马屁，直到他们做了你想要的。”

“又或许是因为我是实实在在地在为公司工作，而不像某人每隔三个月就为了钱游荡在公司里！”

注意：此处有隐晦JDM/JA

“我猜你更希望我的工作是乖乖闭上嘴，然后像一个乖巧的小婊子一样吮吸你的阴茎。”

随之而来的一声性感诱人的喉音打破了争吵的局面，片刻的静默后Jared觉得那句话的现场真人版已经正在进行了，于是他重新开始整理归类备忘录和通知。

**

二十分钟以后，Jensen走了出来，Mr.Morgan尾随其后。Jensen的视线落到了Jared的身上，紧接着Mr.Morgan叹了口气。

“Jared？你被重新分配给了Mr.Ackles。”

随即Mr.Morgan转身回到了他的办公室，重重地甩上了门。而站在旁边的Jared，则因为不可置信冻结在原地，直到Jensen在他面前打了个响指。

“我可没那么多闲工夫等你。”Jensen吹了口气，气势汹汹地下了走廊。

31: Control the Options: Get Others to Play with the Cards You Deal  
控制选择：让别人打出你想要的牌

原来那个被每个人用来应付临时会议的房间实际上是Jensen的办公室。办公室外面只有一个空荡荡的小房间，构造与Mr.Morgan的办公室一样。不过Jensen执意让Jared用办公室里的桌子，因为他更喜欢沙发。Jared开始怀疑他的工作会不会就一直这样了，不是在Jensen称赞他的指甲时被所有的事情缠身，一个人干所有活，就是在他的工作变得非常无聊时看着Jensen赞美他的指甲，因为他真的没有任何别的事可以做。

但话说回来，他至少还有份工作可做。

7: Get Others to Do the Work for You, but Always Take the Credit  
让别人帮你做事，自己得到声誉

“所以，”Jensen叹息，在他每天小憩，画草图或者给人们发信息时，Jared则在桌子前花上八个小时的时间上网，这样的状况持续了一周以后Jensen终于控制不住开口问道，“你之前到底为Jeffrey做什么？”

“呃，”Jensen的问题把Jared吓了一跳，险些撞翻了装满笔的笔筒，“就打印通知和备忘录，接接电话，安排他的时间表。都是些助理通常要做的事情。”

他忽略了最主要的两条规则，鉴于他觉得Jensen会因为第二条规则勃然大怒，又或者是嘲笑他没能正确完成工作。

“好吧，”Jensen从他的博柏利（Burberry）[注1]挎包里抽出了一个大号的活页夹，“我不是很需要你帮我做那些事。”

Jared的心脏开始狂跳不止，他即将面临失业。就现在的经济形势而言，他无法找到另一份工作，他会失去他的公寓露宿街头，落魄到只能为了食物被迫做些令人生厌的事情。

“不过，”Jensen将活页夹丢到桌子上，“我需要个人帮我照看保管这些。”

“这是什么？”Jared如释重负地问道，声音不由地染上了一层安心。

“这将会是你这一生中读过的最重要的文件，”Jensen说着躺到了沙发上，伸展了一下四肢，“我的社交日程。”

Jensen的衣服下隐隐露出诱人的肚子，那一副撩人的美景将Jared想笑的欲望化为了泡影，“好吧。”

“所以你的工作就是及时了解和记录动态，保持联系，确保我着装恰当，挽着正确的人的手臂，在正确的时间到达了正确的地方。”Jensen翻了个身，手指指向Jared，“事实上，你应该搬来和我一起住，这样事情会简单得多。”

“什么？”

“对啊，”Jensen打了个响指，“你还能当我的备用男伴（man candy）[注2]。”

“男—男伴？（M-man candy）”

“嗯哼，你是个gay，不是吗？”Jensen扬起眉毛，“更何况，数以千计的男孩都千方百计地想坐在你的位置上。”

Jared非常肯定他没有报名参加gay版的《穿普拉达的女王》[注3]，“就算是这样，但我也不能搬去和你同居。我有一间公寓以及……工作以外的生活！”

Jensen不屑一顾地摆了摆手，“不管你怎么说，转租出去，你的生活没有可能比我的还有趣或者重要。”

那份自负简直超过了整个曼哈顿（Manhattan），Jared瞪大眼睛不可思议地盯着他的老板，再多的金钱也不值得让他无时无刻与一个前任打交道。

“我会给你三倍的工资，并支付你的生活开销。”在Jared无法立即作答时，Jensen补充了一句。

“成交。”Jared不由自主地回答道。

注1：博柏利（Burberry）是极具英国传统风格的奢侈品牌。  
注2：man candy：man candy意指有着迷人外表，很吸引人的男人，感觉有点像是日本的牛郎。这里实在找不到恰当的词语翻译所以用了“男伴”，如果有更好的词语请务必告知！  
注3：《穿普拉达的女王》：影片讲述一个刚离开校门的女大学生进入了一家顶级时尚杂志社当主编助理的故事，她从初入职场的迷惑到从自身出发寻找问题的根源最后成为了一个出色的职场与时尚的达人。

23: Concentrate Your Forces  
集中火力

一周后，Jared发现自己搬进了一座大约有一个小城市那么大的宅邸，宅邸配备的看守人规模堪比一支军队，还有三个人看上去除了照看Jensen从来不开的那二十多辆车以外什么都不用做。更别提屋内了，尽管整个地方实际上看起来只有两间卧室是在使用的，但宅邸每三层楼依旧会设置女佣和管家各一名。超过十来个人照看花园与泳池，那里的厨师还不止一个，是三个。Jensen似乎特别讨厌那三个厨师，甚至连装饰上的选择都要提及他们，不过Jared不敢问长问短。

在Jared看来，这一切都说不上的怪异离奇，又非常没有必要，但这些也给了Jared一种感觉，Jensen照顾不好自己。

17: Keep Others in Suspended Terror: Cultivate an Air of Unpredictability  
让别人陷入不知名的恐惧中，让你周围的空气充满未知性

“这是什么？这是什么鬼东西？你想毒死我吗？堵塞我的毛孔？让我发胖？”

Jared在Jensen加大了声音，拔高了音调时蹙起了眉，这个人对待食物的态度已经达到了固执的地步，他过分在意自己都吃了哪些东西，在这一点上Jared想知道为什么员工要烦心于准备其他食物，而不是直接将环保蔬菜和水端上来。即便食物只是略带一点点的卡路里，都会使Jensen怒不可遏，他会为了自己可能要变老、变胖、变丑而惊慌失措、歇斯底里。仿佛所有人对那些关于维持身材和保养的定义都适用于拥有三十英寸完美腰围，又有张能让米开朗基罗的大卫塑像都因为无地自容而羞愧地哭泣的脸，且年龄仅二十五岁的人。

“那只是花园里的牛油果，Mr.Jensen。”Miguel，负责早晨的厨师试图辩解道。

“你知道牛油果在西班牙意味着什么吗？”Jensen拿起了一小片牛油果砸在厨师脸上，“是油腻，和脂肪。厨师，你被炒了！”

“Mr.Jensen，对不起——”

Jared向Miguel微微摇头，于是Miguel的道歉戛然而止。Jared看着Miguel耷拉着脑袋溜向厨房，想必他一定觉得自己被解雇了，但实际上Jensen下午就会忘了这茬事。Jared来到这里以后很快便发现，Jensen甚至连大部分员工的名字都不知道。他通常按照他们的身份喊人：比如厨师、司机、女佣和园丁。不过考虑到员工经常辞职，即使是Jared都能看出，费心去跟进他们的名字是毫无意义的。

“牛油果对你的皮肤有帮助。”当Jared看着Jensen用一条价钱无疑比他一周开销还多的白色亚麻餐巾擦拭自己的手指时，他斗胆开口推荐。

“说得好像你什么都知道。”Jensen愤愤地指了指Jared餐盘里的炒蛋和香肠，“胆固醇、脂肪、动物油脂、畜产品。”

Jared将一勺食物塞进了嘴里，然后朝Jensen的盘子歪了歪脑袋，“总好过他们在东园拔除的杂草。”

随后Jensen便起身离开了餐桌，傲然地走出了房间。在他大声喊着司机的时候，他的鞋子在大理石地板上嗒嗒作响。Jared知道他之后还是会为这份早餐付钱，但在那一刻来临之前，他高兴地笑起来，他更欣喜于他总算能休息一下，花点时间安静地享受他的早餐。

“Jared！”

当然，好景一般不会太长。

30: Make Your Accomplishments Seem Effortless  
让你的成功看起来毫不费力

尽管Jensen在某些方面出了名，广为人知，可他看上去好像什么都没做过。他的男装系列在百货商店里屡见不鲜，几乎充当了各种服装类产品，在服装店和海量的折扣商品里均能看到，然而Jensen除了在清算这些服饰并抛弃它们之前会试穿一次以外，Jared迄今为止从未见过Jensen做过任何有关制作衣服的事。当地的美术馆还特地为Jensen开设了一个艺术展，专门用来展示Jensen的波普艺术画作，但Jared却从没见过Jensen拿起画笔。Jensen代言卡尔文克莱恩（Calvin Klein）拳击裤的广告牌为每一辆巴士增色了不少，可Jensen没有在任何形式下拍摄过写真。

反之，Jensen似乎将大部分时间都消磨在了参加聚会和策划派对上，又或者是花费很长时间纠结在他自己身体上一切近乎无形的缺陷上，他对待身材过分严肃的态度都堪比园丁在早晨修整草坪时的严苛。

这一切大多数时候都令Jared无聊透顶。

8: Make Other People Come to You, Use Bait if Necessary  
让别人来找你，必要的时候用诱饵

“你看到那个了吗？”Jensen询问道。

Jared那时正在看最新一期的《人物》，杂志上刊登了一篇关于慈善基金的文章，那些慈善基金会还是Jensen建立的，可Jared也从来没见他真的在建立慈善基金会上做过些什么。当他闻言抬起头朝声音的方向看了一眼时，却发现Jensen的屁股就在他面前，他被吓了一跳，四肢无意识地乱摆了一下，连椅子都因为他的晃动向后倾斜。

“那是赘肉，是不是？我就知道厨师在给我下毒。”Jensen自顾自地说了下去，甚至都没有回头瞥一眼Jared是否还好。

“我很怀疑它是不是赘肉。”Jared在起身拍了拍自己的牛仔裤时小声嘟囔了一句。

“开什么玩笑？”Jensen的屁股再次朝向他，“那看起来像是奶酪。”

Jared眯起眼睛打量着Jensen的光洁皮肤，那就如同一副完美无瑕的油画摊开在他眼前，“我非常肯定那只是腰窝。”

“随你怎么说，”Jensen将自己塞进一条非常紧的牛仔裤里，Jared可以说那条裤子要是放在某些国家，已经可以算得上是违法了，“打电话给Pablo，告诉他我周四的普拉提（Pilates）[注1]需要再加一小时。”

当Jensen套上一件同样非法的衬衫时，Jared拿起了Jensen的日程表。Jensen的日程表有整整厚厚的一叠，而Jared只是在上面草草记下了一个备忘录，提醒自己晚点打给Pablo。Pablo是Jensen的私人教练，也是Jensen愿意去记住名字的少数几人之一。不过光是从Pablo每次接到电话便沉重地叹息来看，Jared觉得Pablo更希望Jensen能丢掉他的电话号码。

他没有责怪Pablo的意思，因为Jared也用了很长时间才忍住不去做同样的事情。

注1：普拉提（Pilates）：以德国人约瑟夫·休伯特斯·普拉提(Joseph Hubertus Pilates)姓氏命名的一种运动方式和技能。普拉提生前对自创的这一套独特训练动作、运动的技能称为“控制术”(Contrology)，说白了，其实有点类似瑜伽。

46: Never Appear Perfect  
永远不要表现太完美

Jensen对完美身材的追求倘若放在那些和他约会的男人们身上则是形成了奇异的反差。和Jensen近乎完美的九分相比，他们每一个人的某些地方都只能打四分到七分——Jared在性格上扣除了Jensen一分。Jeffrey Dean，Jensen仅有的前夫，也许能达到八分，即使他比Jensen年长了许多岁。Jensen目前正觊觎着的矮个子摔跤手在Jensen心情好的时候大概能打到六分，而Jensen之前的股票经纪人，已经秃了顶的，四分尚可。

要说他们唯一的共同之处？老二都比较大。

Jared之所以会知道，是因为Jensen将他所有的约会、一夜情、搭讪和其他艳遇都记在了他那本又厚又大的日程表里，写在了名为“MILF”[注1]的标签下。就Jared看来，Jensen的隐藏不是很巧妙。除了他每一个情人的名字，Jensen还将他自认为很重要的特质分别在他们的名字旁边一一罗列出来：攻或受或可攻可受、阴茎尺寸、床上的持久力、鞋码、年收入、净资产和电话号码。这些记录后面往往还跟着一些含义隐晦的说明，比如天气晴朗、歌剧、退出、芝加哥（Chicago）、CD收藏、手铐。

迄今为止，Jared还没能从中获得任何重要的见解，除了两个认知：鞋码能判断阴茎大小的谣言有百分之七十五的可能性是真的，以及Jensen和很多男人上过床。

注1：MILF：“Mother I‘d Like to Fuck”的首字母缩写。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean

6: Court Attention at All Cost  
不惜一切赢得关注

令人惊讶的是，Jared的工作里最艰巨的部分并不是面对Jensen，在豪宅里仅是度过了几周，Jared就差不多已经学会了对Jensen的爆脾气和各种古怪的要求不予理睬。而拿着工资生活在锦衣玉食的奢华里也不完全是个重担。和上述两点不一样，工作中最困难的部分是面对‘Jensen’，一个Jensen捏造出来用以迷惑大家的外表。媒体将Jensen展示在勺子上的一切东西都吞吃入腹，仿佛他是他们品尝过的最美味的冰淇淋，而他们还想要吃到更多。

需求日益增多，以至于到最后越来越多。

每次Jensen一走出门外，他就会立刻被狗仔队们骚扰。当他们没法追问出任何像Jensen打算为他的春季系列产品选用什么颜色、他是否真的在约会，他对中期选举的看法是什么诸如此类的问题时，他们会请求Jensen转向这里或那里，又或者只是恳求Jensen看他们一眼。Jensen总是会被耀眼的闪光灯捕捉到，如果那些狗仔队们跟着他追了出去，那Jensen则会轻车熟路地发出惊呼，像英国女皇那样往豪华轿车的车窗外招手，打趣地邀请他们。

当相机在周围时，Jensen几乎判诺两人。他表现得魅力十足、彬彬有礼和温文儒雅。好吧，只要没有人能拍到他举止不当的照片或者抓到他太出格的问题，那么他的那些类似对摄影师动了手和他将一盘奶酪摔在了服务员身上的故事就不得不变成来自别处的谣言。

5: So Much Depends on Reputation. Guard it with Your Life  
赢得好名声，用一生守护它

Jared尝试让自己的存在感淡入背景，就像其他员工一样。但碍于他的身高以及Jensen无时无刻都在命令他，打个响指就将他呼来喝去，这个美好的愿望根本不切实际。最终他的脸上了许多杂志，虽然他在Jensen背后的面容有些模糊。他最喜欢的是《美国周刊》上的一篇标题名为“明星，他们就和我们一样！”的文章，他们那时在农贸市场（the Farmer's Market），Jared只有在照片的角落上有一只脚的特写，Jensen则蹲在旁边为他侄子的万圣节雕刻挑选南瓜。Jensen脸上全神贯注的神情仿佛挑选出一个合适的南瓜是这个世界上最重要的事，而Jared穿着一双他最喜欢的粉色匡威（Converse），正好与Jensen的衬衫相称。

照片被Chad贴得办公室里到处都是，他不仅用红笔圈出了Jared的脚，还在旁边添上了类似“大脚怪确实存在”、“出售难看的鞋子”和“阴茎和鞋码不成正比”的批注。尽管Sandy每个早晨都会撕掉它们，但是它们总是在几天以后重新冒出来，最后连Sandy也放弃了，而最后一张照片则被Chad用强力胶粘在了Jared的旧桌子前面。

14: Pose as a Friend, Work as a Spy  
以朋友的姿态像间谍一样地工作

关于Jensen，除了他的约会习惯，最怪异的也许还是他和他明显很讨厌的人一起度过了超乎寻常的时间。Jensen和Paris Hilton一起共进了午餐，尽管Jensen前一天还在挖苦她，说她是个十足的蠢蛋，以及人应该靠自己赢得声誉，而不是投靠有钱的爹；晚餐是和Michael Kors一起的，Jensen叫她没有品位的中年女王；早餐呢，Jensen则轮流和全体高级董事还有他们的妻子一起用餐，后者被Jensen称作芭比家族（the Barbie Brigade）。名单上的人源源不断，Jared都不敢确定Jensen是真的有过朋友，还是说他只是利用了那一大批人然后将他们抛弃，就像纸巾一样用完了就丢掉。

事实看起来就是那样，直到Jared遇见了Misha Collins。

2: Never Put Too Much Trust in Friends, Learn How to Use Enemies  
不要太信任朋友，要利用敌人

Misha是个直男还是从Perez Hilton那知道的。他经营了一个超犯贱的博客，那里他po出了明显被篡改过的名人照片。令人比较诧异的是，除了那些被ps过的照片，他还会放一些食谱。这个博客点击率最高的一篇帖子，是关于Jensen和Jeffrey Dean之间的那个人尽皆知、内容丰富的离婚诉讼。这篇贴子包含了几位在他们房子里工作的员工的证词，他们皆声称Jensen滥用暴力。除了引用秘密的离婚诉讼，这个帖子还有几张Jeffrey Dean鼻青脸肿的照片，Jared竟然还看到一张Jensen穿着丁字裤正在和某个说唱明星舌吻的照片。

Jared本以为Misha会是地球上最后一个Jensen想和他做朋友的人，但其实他们的定期见面由来已久，他们每个月都会约一场高尔夫，私下的时候，他们甚至不断给对方发短信。当Jared最终鼓起勇气去问个究竟时，Jensen只是挑起了一边完美得如同被雕刻出来的眉毛。

“Misha和我有个约定，我爆小道消息给他，他也不会把我喂给那些想敲诈勒索的人。”

“与朋友保持亲密，与敌人更为亲近？[注1]”Jared疑惑。

Jensen自鸣得意地笑起来，“差不多吧。”

注1：这句话出自《教父》，意思差不多是一定要了解你的敌人，他们对你的伤害要比朋友对你的帮助厉害的多。

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

36: Disdain Things You Cannot Have; Ignoring Them Is the Best Revenge  
轻视你得不到的，忽略他们是最好的报复

虽然Jensen和Misha Collins一直保持着暧昧的关系，但他仍旧总是出现在各类小报上。传闻层出不穷，不是关于Jensen现在正在和谁约会，就是关于Jensen又在和谁较劲，更有甚者怀疑Jensen是不是真的人类，而不仅仅是一个一心想要摧毁地球的机器人。尽管最后一则传闻被刊登在了《询问报》上，可这并没有阻止Jared就着这个传闻思考片刻。

Jensen似乎在寻找比最后一个更有趣的传闻，他逐一阅览着他的八卦报道，直到一篇对Jeffrey Dean的采访意外出现在《GQ》[注1]上，采访是关于JRA服饰系列的，该系列据说是Jensen设计的，虽然Jared没有证据去印证这一说法。他们理所当然地询问了Jeffrey Dean他和Jensen之间的关系，这篇报道同时也引用了Jeffrey Dean的原话：

“[笑]Jensen和我的关系已经成为历史了。他做他的，我干我的。总之我几乎没再见到过他了。不过坦白说，我不想看到他。”

杂志被甩到了房间的另一头，险些砸掉一个女仆头上的头饰。其次被扔出来的是一个水晶花瓶、一副埃菲尔铁塔（the Eiffel Tower）的画还有一盆被摆在自助餐台上的雏菊。在Jared和别的一些员工吓得当场傻眼在原地时，Jensen在整座房子里横冲直撞，看似在胡乱地摔着大堂里的物品。

“那些东西全是Mr.Morgan的，”有人悄声说道，“或者是Mr.Morgan送给Jensen的。”

Jared急忙转身，试图找出刚刚说话的人，但每个人都一脸茫然地盯着他，“我以为Jensen早就摆脱了他的前夫。”

几个年长些的员工嗤之以鼻，然而Jared已经来不及去问她们了，因为一架平台式钢琴此刻正向他的头袭来，好在Jared最后设法及时地潜进了图书馆。几秒种后，Jensen平静地走了进来，将日程表递给了Jared。

“帮我取消这期间所有与Mr.Morgan的见面安排。”

“没问题，”Jared回答，“当然可以。”

Jensen稍稍点了下头随即便钻进了他的家庭工作室里，那是一个Jared以前从来没见他踏足过的房间。不过Jared并不敢跟上他，他只是翻开了日程书然后打电话给Sandy。

注1：美国GQ杂志：GQ是全球知名的男性时尚生活杂志，1952年创刊。这几乎是一本没有任何缺点的杂志，总会不过不失，每个男人都会在其中得到自己想得到的。GQ广泛报导男性流行时尚，生活品味，新知逸闻，两性话题，运动健身等隽永又实用之精采内容。

13: When Asking for Help, Appeal to People's Self-Interest, Never to Their Mercy or Gratitude  
寻求帮助时，迎合他人自己的兴趣而不是他们的仁慈和感激

整个交易的男伴（man-candy）部分一直都没有发生直到Jared已经为Jensen工作了将近六个月。Jensen正身着一袭燕尾服阔步走进厨房，燕尾服是他自己设计的品牌系列，当然也是完美的做工与裁剪，而Jared当时正忙着做一份蘸有花生酱和果酱的三明治。

“你怎么会吃得下那种东西？”Jensen在看到Jared咬下了一大口三明治时皱起了鼻子，“算了，别介意。管家在楼上等你，他会帮你换好礼服的。”

“换礼服做什么？”Jared咕哝道，花生酱沾满了他的上颚导致他有点口齿不清。

“当然是去樱花舞会（The Cherry Ball）啊。”

Jared使劲吞咽了一口。樱花舞会（The Cherry Ball）是这个季节独有的顶级盛会。那表面上虽然是一场关于预防艾滋病的慈善活动，但实际上那个地方是专门为他们这些被视为同性恋的人打造的。不过只有最好的、最聪明的、最漂亮的人才会被邀请。然而就算Jared落入了其中任何一种类型，他也支付不起一张票。

“真的吗？”Jared依旧有些不相信地问道。

“真的。”Jensen给了Jared一个很少见的微笑，“现在去打扮一下，换身衣服。约会迟到一小会儿更好[注1]，但这和错过开场是两码事。”

注1：:参加宴会等活动时故意迟到一点，以显示自己很忙或很受欢迎。

34: Be Royal in Your Fashion: Act Like a King to be Treated Like One  
忠于自己的风格：你当自己是个人物，别人也当你是个人物

樱花舞会（The Cherry Ball）向来在美术博物馆的大会堂里举行。大会堂内外的栏杆被红绸覆满，盛开的樱花装饰着每一处平面，精心打扮过的来宾们盛装出席，而服务员们也全都穿着紧身内裤，内裤的颜色均为不同程度的红色。除了水，一种粉丝的香槟是唯一能见到的饮料。舞会的整个配色方案甚至延伸到了食物。

事实上，整体效果令Jared觉得自己就像是在一碗治腹泻的药水（Pepto Bismal）[注1]里游泳，但他不能否认被整个城市的精英们包围是多么激动人心的一件事。这些精英中最出类拔萃的人不是别人，正是Jensen，而他此刻正挽着Jared的手臂。每个人都盯着他们，大部分人甚至毫无遮掩地用赞美和钦佩的眼神望着他们，人群纷纷为他们散开，让出了一条路，仿佛他们是尊贵的皇室成员。

Jensen正处于他的最佳状态，耀眼又迷人。他和那些来宾们握手，互相亲吻对方的脸颊。周遭所有人都被他那极度吸引人的笑声感染，连Jared也差点爱上了活动。尽管他的职责只是在Jensen不知道人名时告诉他人们的名字，他很早以前就熟记了Jensen的黑名单。人们几乎对Jensen垂涎三尺，而Jensen则有风度地享受着这一切。

注1：Pepto Bismal是美国的一种治腹泻药水的牌子，粉色的，樱桃味。

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

45: Preach the Need for Change, but Never Reform Too Much at Once  
鼓吹变化的需要，但切不可一次改变太多

Jared早就知道Jensen在舞会里的角色可不仅仅是一个宾客，他还是一个歌手。当负责夜晚的主持人宣布了他的名字时，Jensen扬起一个轻蔑的微笑，缓缓地走上了舞台。背景音乐随即便开始播放起他的专辑《One Condition/一个条件》，据称这首歌是关于：假如我们都同时做了一件好事，那么我们不是拯救了世界，就是徒增了一些让爱传出去的废话。

就Jared而言，Jared觉得那听起来实在是太糟糕了，完全像是过度使用合成器后制作出来的垃圾。但其他所有人看似都很喜欢它，因为他们不是在跟着节奏跳舞，就是在全神贯注地盯着Jensen，好像他在对他们传教。

好吧，人各有所好。

24: Play the Perfect Courtier  
溜须拍马

Jensen的品味还不至于搞出个什么大名堂来。在他表演结束后，他几乎整晚都挽着一个老家伙的手臂。这家伙的年龄看上去都能做他的祖父了，所以他显然是某个比上帝还有钱的石油大亨。除此之外，依Jared对Jensen的了解，这家伙肯定还有比较大的老二和足够他使用的伟哥（Viagra）。

当然，Jared仍旧得站在那。他就站在Jensen后面没几步远的地方，以防Jensen突然需要他。因此他只能被迫目睹引诱模式下的Jensen，看着Jensen轻轻地触碰这个家伙并对他展露出腼腆的微笑。老实说，就算给Jared一根十尺长的竿子他也丝毫不想去碰这个老家伙。所以很明显，Jensen有些不可忽视的恋父情结。

“噢，Lloyd，”当这个老家伙伸手捏了一下Jensen的屁股时，Jensen傻笑起来，“你可真调皮。”

Jared忍住了呕吐的冲动，这个甜得发腻、咯咯傻笑着的人根本不是Jared所认识的Jensen。Jensen充其量只是一个神经兮兮的麻烦，就算在最糟糕的情况下也不过是个狂暴的婊子，总之他绝不会是其他人眼前这个可爱又迷人的家伙。

奇怪的是Jared开始喜欢看见真实的Jensen了，那个没有任何人得到过的Jensen。Jensen到底是为什么会觉得他无论如何都得在全世界面前伪装自己呢？

28: Enter Action with Boldness  
大胆地行动

派对又过去了几个小时，而Jensen已经不知所踪，Jared猜测他跟着Lloyd离开了。眼下派对仍在继续，此刻又是Jared这几个月以来头一回不用背负任何职责，于是他放任自己迷失在舞动的旋律里。他与一个火辣的服务员调情，还和一个人妖跳舞，余下的时间他则在后面的房间里和潮流中的物质男孩（It-boy）[注1]，Matt Cohen一起度过。

*注意：此处有Jared/Matt情节

Matt属于Jared一直都喜欢的类型：那种表面坚强，富有男子气概，但实则却有点儿脆弱的人。Matt还是一个让人惊叹的接吻高手，尽管Matt没有公开出柜，但他似乎一点都不在乎他们可能会被人抓个现行。考虑到他接下的一长串动作电影，被人发现他正在吮吸另一个男人的阴茎对他的职业生涯来说不会是最好的结果。

不过当Matt蹲下时，Jared抛开了所有的顾虑。并不是说他成了这家伙的男朋友或是别的什么，而是Matt在吸阴茎方面的技巧无论如何都比他演戏时假装射击的本领要好。

注1：指时尚界对那些兼具两性吸引力的男生的称呼，是型男潮男风格中的一种。It Boy是由IT Girl一词延伸而来的男孩版，你可以称他们为“物质男孩”或“男孩时尚偶像”。It Boy们气质自由自我，张扬不羁，他们五官精致英俊，外形瘦削而性感。It Boy介于男孩与男人之间，阳刚or阴柔只是一瞬间的转换，雌雄同体的魅力让他们对男性和女性都具有吸引力。

12: Use Selective Honesty and Generosity to Disarm Your Victim  
用有选择的诚实和大方来缓和你与受害者的矛盾

Jared回家的时候还处在极度兴奋的状态里，他的西装外套和领带在回来的路上不知道落在了什么地方。别墅一派宁静，只有厨房还透出一丝光亮。Jared轻轻地吹起了口哨，迈着期待的步伐朝光源处走去。鉴于Jensen一想到碳水化合物就会尖叫着跑开，负责晚间的厨师Maria最有可能在这个点给他的孙子孙女们烤些她最拿手的巧克力曲奇饼。

然而他却发现Jensen正穿着睡衣坐在中岛柜旁的高脚椅上，用手撑着下巴，一脸愁容地盯着一叠纸——它们看起来像是某种法律文件。Jensen似乎还没有注意到他，于是Jared徘徊在门口，看着Jensen翻过了一页文件。Jensen在看到了纸上的内容时瞪大了眼睛，发出了一声倍感挫败的喉音。紧接着在匆匆地翻过了更多纸张后他推开了文件，埋首于自己的手中。

Jensen看上去从未如此脆弱和年轻。正当Jared就要转身离开，给Jensen一些私人空间时，厨房里的另一个人抬起了头。

“怎么了？”Jensen没好气地问道。

“呃，我只是……”Jared回头看了一眼，而后退回了楼梯口。

“我觉得你应该休假了。我在马撒葡萄园岛（Martha's Vineyard）有一座夏日别墅，如果你想使用它的话，你可以去那。”

Jared因为Jensen没由来的话眨了眨眼，“您真是太慷慨了，可是——”

“请在明天中午前做好离开的准备，你可以让司机带你去机场，也可以乘坐我的私人飞机，总之随你喜欢。”

Jared不是白痴，他敢说Jensen把他赶走一定是有原因的。他打赌无论什么事都应该和那些法律文件有关，但Jensen不信任Jared。毕竟，对Jensen而言，Jared不过是个被他雇来的员工，能让他的生活变得更容易些。说得再难听点，Jared只是一个没有名字和没有个性的实体而已。

所以Jared颔首以示同意后便离开了。

-TBC-

PS：抱歉，译者这里前两天出了点小意外，所以才一直没更新！


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

42: Strike the Shepherd and the Sheep Will Scatter  
打败领头者，跟风者将会一哄而散

果不其然，Jared不是唯一一个被Jensen解雇一周的员工。司机回到了他在堪萨斯的家；私人飞机上的飞行员和空姐在将Jared送到了马撒葡萄园岛后便直接前往纽约。他们每个人都在说Jensen把他们打发走是多么奇怪的一件事。

“这个人甚至都不会烤面包，”那天早上厨师表态，“他打算如何独立生存？我不明白。”

Jared同样也不知道，但他不会去反对一个免费的假期的。

20: Do Not Commit to Anyone  
不要向任何人承诺

马撒葡萄园岛上的那座别墅里还配有一个工作人员，一个大学生充当了看门人，在Jensen不住在这里的三百四十九天里为Jensen看守房子。他叫Brock Kelly，而Jared发现他和Jensen之间有着惊人的相似之处。

“听着，我是他的表弟，同他隔了三代这样的。”当Jared问到他最终是如何得到这份工作的时候，Brock吐露道。

在这之前，Jared根本从未听见Jensen提起过他的家族。Jared一直都认为Jensen没有家人，比起像普通人那样的出生，他觉得Jensen仿佛是从天上掉下来的，然后以全世界最漂亮的人这样的身份生活在这个世上。鉴于Jared的所见所闻，这也不是完全不可能。

“那么，Jensen的父母去哪了？”Jared在某天早晨吃早餐的时候问道，试图装作一副漫不经心的样子。

“过世了。当Jensen还是个孩子时，一场不幸的车祸带走了他们，一位姑姑最后收留了他。不过在Jensen十六岁的时候，他离家出走了。两个月后，他挽着一个家伙的手臂出现在了一个家庭聚会上。Jensen想要他爷爷的信托基金，但他在满二十一岁或是结婚之前，都还不能拿到它。我跟你说，他们都没料到他会和一个男人结婚。”

“Jeffrey Dean？”

Brock摇了摇头，“不，那是他的第三任还是第四任丈夫？总之差不多就是这样。”

Jared差点就喷出了他正在喝的果汁，“都已经是第四任了？”

“是啊，我以为每个人都知道。《人物》杂志称他为同性恋版的伊丽莎白·泰勒（Elizabeth Taylor）[注1]，”Brock扬起眉毛，“你是同性恋，对吧？”

注1：伊丽莎白·泰勒一生八次婚姻七个丈夫。

39: Stir Up Waters to Catch Fish  
混水摸鱼

当然，想找出所有相关的旧文章也不是什么难事。事实上，佩雷斯·希尔顿（Perez Hilton）[注1]弄了一个关于Jensen的完整专题叫作“富有却无用之人的生活。”专题还特别贴出了几张照片，Jared相当肯定那些都是PS出来的。

第一任丈夫是名叫Christian Kane的人，他看起来一点都不富裕而且还非常矮。在Jensen提出离婚之前，他们的婚姻长达整整六个月。第二任则是美国强生公司（Johnson & Johnson）的一个财产继承人，婚姻持续了一年直到Jensen被抓到他和另一名模特儿私下偷情。出轨的对象是Calvin Klein[注2]旗下一组写真上的模特，Wentworth Miller，他恰好也成了Jensen的第三任丈夫。这场婚姻没坚持太久也不足为奇，Jensen没过多久便和一个什么伯爵私奔到了意大利，不过他们跳过了结婚的那部分程序。在Jensen转而为樱花舞会上的石油大亨Lloyd甩掉了伯爵以后，那场婚姻持续了三年，然后Jensen遇见了Jeffrey Dean。

即使连佩雷斯·希尔顿都承认那听起来像是童话故事。考虑到离婚涉及的大量金钱与财产，Jensen和Lloyd的和平离婚简直出人意料，而Jeffrey Dean当时则忙于买下Jensen刚有起色的服装品牌。当离婚手续一确定下来以后，Jensen和Jeffrey Dean便进入了热恋期，整个热恋期里他们不下一次地在情人餐厅、慈善活动、每一个他们一同出现的地方被拍到。据说，Jeffrey Dean在埃菲尔铁塔（the Eiffel Tower）的观景台上向Jensen求了婚，他们在婚礼上花费了数百万美元，婚礼后他们甚至度过了一个横跨四大洲的蜜月。他们有一座价值五千万美的房子购置在他们的名字下，他们还从长计议过收养孩子的事情。

然而一年以后，他们登记了离婚。

注1：佩雷斯·希尔顿（Perez Hilton），美国著名的八卦天王。好莱坞任何一件明星丑闻，他不是参与报道就是涉嫌其中。其博客曾被评为“好莱坞最讨厌的网站”。

注2：CK是美国第一大设计师品牌

-TBC-


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

47: Do Not Go Past the Mark You Aimed for; in Victory, Learn When to Stop  
不要超过既定目标，面对成功，知道什么时候停步

不可否认，离婚是一场旷日持久的苦战，一大群律师涉及其中。而这还不是最糟糕的，最大的麻烦是，他们没有签订婚前协议，Jeffrey Dean拥有Jensen大部分的商业项目包括JRA服装系列，一个独立的唱片公司和一家画廊牵涉在内。Jeffrey Dean的律师辩称，自从Morgan技术产业公司真正享有这些项目的持有权开始，它们就理应归属在Jeffrey Dean的财产下，Jensen的律师则认为Jensen拥有他的照片以及所有原始资料的版权。

令人惊讶的是，离婚诉讼仍在继续，光是从这一点上来说，离婚诉讼的时长已经超过了婚姻本身。

Jared意识到那些让Jensen看起来如此沮丧的法律文件一定是关于离婚的，大概是这一切终于得到了解决，又或者，Jensen只是已经放弃了。

18: Do Not Build Fortresses to Protect Yourself. Isolation is Dangerous  
不要用围城保护自己，隔离是危险的

在Jared度假归来踏进了屋里后，他发现Jensen正趴在图书馆的沙发上，四肢松散地伸开着。他看起来、闻起来都像是自从员工们离开以后他就再没洗过澡。咖啡桌凌乱不堪，上面堆满了威士忌的空酒瓶和用过的纸巾。Jensen看上去面容憔悴，泛红的眼圈在他苍白如纸的脸上格外醒目。

当Jared靠近他时，Jensen抬了起头，在看到Jared的一瞬间睁大了眼睛，“别过来，我不想让任何人看到我这样。”

Jared伸出手，“拜托，剩下的员工明天才会回来，走吧，我带你去洗个澡。”

让人觉得不可思议的是，在Jared将Jensen带进了主浴室并着手脱下他的衣服时，Jensen没有抗议，相反，他安静得反常。Jared不仅在尽力避免自己触摸到Jensen的皮肤，他甚至还让自己别去看Jensen，尽管他已经看过了不少男人的裸体。不知何故，Jensen不堪一击的样子似乎更让Jared觉得力不从心。

在走进淋浴间之前，Jensen停住了脚步。他的目光透过卷长的睫毛落在Jared身上，然后Jared便听见Jensen轻柔的声音，“谢了，Jared。”

22: Use the Surrender Tactic: Transform Weakness into Power  
使用投降策略：把弱点转化为优点

不出几个小时，Jensen就找回了他的天后自我。被洗澡的热水冲去的显然不光是污垢，连Jensen的谦逊也跟着被不着痕迹地拭去了。他冲一名女佣大吼大叫，因为对方没有按照他的要求打扫大堂；他厉声斥责了三名厨师，因为他们胆敢将碳水化合物带进他的房子；他还让送件的邮差放声大哭起来。Jared跟在Jensen后面满屋跑，为了安慰和道歉而忙得不可开交。他想知道Jensen完美外表下显露出的那一丝裂痕是发自Jensen内心的，还是说这只不过是Jensen的众多技巧之一，用以得到他想要的东西。

话说回来，Jared自己又想要什么？Jensen在他面前哭泣除了让他感到尴尬以外还有什么？同情？产生共鸣？不，Jared在那一刻都没感觉到太多情绪。讲真，他感觉自己像是喝了一杯很棒的烈酒，以至于他也许能打击Jensen到下周。

25: Re-Create Yourself  
重塑自己

“Jared？Jared？Jared！”Jensen在衣橱里高声喊道。

步入式衣橱里服装架琳琅满目，鞋盒也堆积成山，Jared穿梭在期间，最后发现Jensen正两手叉腰地站在衣橱的最后面。Jensen做了个手势，比划了一下这个大约有普通家庭的家那么大的衣橱。

“我没有东西可以穿了，一件都没了。拿上轿车的钥匙，带我出去购物。”

“呃，你有大量的衣服。”Jared斗胆出声。

Jensen扬起一边完美如雕刻的眉毛，“认真的？你在开玩笑吗？这些衣服都是上一季的，就……处理掉它们。全扔掉。”

紧接着Jensen便愤然离去，Jared叹息着环视了一下衣橱，然后叫来了管家，让他料理好这一切。

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_

27: Play on People's Need to Believe to Create a Cult-Like Following  
满足群众需求以培养一群信徒

和Jensen一起购物就如同去驯服一只活蹦乱跳的精灵。他从这个货架蹦哒到另一个货架，又从这家商店跑去另一家店，中途还不停地将东西扔进Jared的怀里。他对那些员工们亮出黑卡（Centurion AmEx）[注1]，然后大声地朝他们发号施令。Jared觉得购物对Jensen来说如鱼得水，因为他发现Jensen的脸上挂着真正的笑容。

每家店的员工自然都很崇拜Jensen，他们竭力讨好他、有求必应。无论Jensen的要求有多么荒谬，所有人几乎都是争先恐后地去完成，他们全神贯注地听Jensen说的每一句话，仿佛Jensen说什么都是福音。当Jensen在杰尼亚（Zegna）品牌店里说紫色是上个季度的颜色时，一整个货架的领带转而就被丢进了垃圾箱里；他在雨果博斯（Hugo Boss）品牌店里无意间提到他希望他们的羊毛绒西装颜色亮一点，于是不出几秒，那边的员工就给他们在德国的设计总部打了电话。

有人甚至飞奔过十个街区，到最近的一家坚宝果汁店为Jensen买一杯冰沙，然而Jensen就喝了一口便把杯子扔到了那人的脸上。不过那家伙竟然真的在为Jensen的否定而垂头丧气，那副丧家之犬的神情导致Jared翻白眼翻得太用力、眼睛都有点疼了。

注1：在007系列电影里，或是购买高价艺术品的拍卖会上，最低调而又显示身份的莫过于拿出一张用钛合金制作的黑色小卡片签账。网上的传闻称这张卡能让飞机掉头、火车停驶，甚至在合法范围内满足客户的各种要求……这张被称为卡中之王的黑卡（Black Card）指的是美国运通（American Express）专为世界顶级富豪定制的、世界最高端的信用卡——百夫长卡（Centurion Card）。想要得到这张制作精良的卡片更为不易，美国运通不接受任何申请，只有符合要求的人才能得到黑卡的邀请函。

32: Play to People's Fantasies  
满足人们的幻想

一天下来，Jared发现自己正坐在阿玛尼（Armani）更衣室里的毛绒沙发上、被一堆购物袋包围。他带着宽慰的微笑看着Jensen换上了一条紧到不可思议的灰色紧身羊毛裤，而后在镜子跟前转了个圈，从各种角度欣赏自己的样子。Jensen兴奋起来的时候就像小孩子似的，身体全然放松，眼中闪耀着纯粹的快乐。

十秒钟后，Jared不得不修改他对Jensen的整体评价，因为此时Jensen漫步到他身旁、骑坐在了他的大腿上。Jared的手不知所措地停留在Jensen的臀部周围，而Jensen俯身靠近了他，悄悄地将嘴唇印在了他的脖颈上，他在逗留没多久后又轻轻地咬住了Jared的耳朵。

“购物会让我性欲旺盛。”

好吧，可能没那么孩子气。Jared清了清嗓子，尽量让自己不去对这个世界上最火辣的男人做出反应。他的大腿痛苦地扭动着，虽然他曾经幻想过，但和他的上司做爱绝对不在菜单上。

“呃，也许我们该走了，你今天是不是还和Pablo有约？”Jared缓缓地从大腿上拖走Jensen。

Jensen撅起嘴，“你不想要我？”

Jared的视线忍不住向下掠过Jensen的身体，最后徘徊在他裤子中间引人注目的小帐篷上，“这不是重点。”

“随便你，”Jensen动作流畅地脱下了裤子，并将它扔到了Jared的脸上，“至少我想要的都不是这些。”

44: Disarm and Infuriate with the Mirror Effect  
善于利用（消除或者激化）镜像效应

当Pablo在那天晚些时候一脸害羞地从Jensen房间里走出来时，Jared真的很难让自己不去嫉妒，Pablo红肿的嘴唇和被吻痕粉饰着的脖颈引起了他全部的注意力。他转而从厨师手里接过Jensen的海藻胶蛋白奶昔，准备将它拿给Jensen。Jensen此刻正懒洋洋地倚在床头，面露心满意足的笑容，他屁股上的红手印还未消退下去，赤裸的身体也因为汗液而泛着光泽。当Jared走进房间时，他抬头瞥了一眼Jared，然后叹了口气。

“噢，是你啊。”Jared刚把奶昔放到床头柜上，Jensen便朝他不屑一顾地摆了摆手，“我不需要你，去找点别的事做。”

听着Jensen不耐烦的语气，Jared咬紧牙关，强迫自己礼貌地微笑，“没问题，Mr.Ackles。”

如果Jared出来的时候摔门的动作有些太用力了，那不是出于愤怒，就是出于嫉妒。

-TBC-


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本部分由小恶君（LittleEvil）翻译，本人（zombie_M）代发。  
> 本文之后会由僵尸少年（zombie_M）翻译，昧叔（ihatethisname）校对，继续完成。

**9: Win Through Your Actions, Never Through Argument**  
**9:用行动而不是争吵来获胜**  
  
翌日，Jensen的行为举止像是什么事都没有发生过一样，不仅如此，他还表现得比平时更加混蛋了，这也刚好令Jared更为头疼。Jared只是尝试让自己变得更专业化一点，这难道有错吗？  
  
“我的Zanella（意大利服装品牌）裤子呢？就那条米色羊毛的裤子呢？！”当Jensen在衣橱里疾步走动时，Jensen气鼓鼓地质问道，“还有我那件Joseph Abboud（美国服装品牌）的绿色衬衫呢？！”  
  
“你让我扔掉你的那些旧衣服，想起来了吗？”Jared坐在房间后侧的长沙发上喊道。  
  
他此刻正在努力规划Jensen的日程表，这仿佛是他拿了薪水应该要做的本职，可他却一直都没时间干，因为Jensen实在太疯狂了。Jensen要为Calvin Klein（美国第一大时尚设计师及其品牌）拍摄写真的同时，Jensen又需要参加一档意大利的电视节目以宣传他的新专辑，两者之间的时间发生了冲突，这还不算完，Jensen的经纪人又想要他看剧本，然而此时Jensen却只在乎他的一件衣服，而他拥有上千套的服装。  
  
“然后你就真的听我的话了？”Jensen的吼声从Jared右边的某个地方传来，“那我穿什么？！”  
  
Jared翻了个白眼。要动真格的？他抓过最近的一条裤子和衬衫，将它们抛向了Jensen的方向，然后Jensen勃然大怒的声音从后方响起。  
  
接着Jared唯一知道的事情就是，一双Prada（意大利品牌）的鞋——带着只有易怒之人才能把握住的准确无误向他飞来——砸在了他的脸上。

  
**11: Learn to Keep People Dependent on You**  
**11:学会让人依靠你**  
  
那只鞋把Jared的一只眼睛打青了，医生告诉他他还是幸运的，至少他的眼睛没有受到永久性伤害，而Jared抑制住了和医生坦白的冲动。已经有东西受到了不可挽回的损伤好吗，也许是Jensen的胆子，也许是他漂亮的脸。  
  
Chad在得知了整件事以后开始捧腹大笑也是情理之中。“一只鞋！”他在一阵阵的笑声中不断重复，“在你脸上！”  
  
Jared在他的朗姆可乐（朗姆可乐是一种非常受欢迎的鸡尾酒）里努了努嘴，“这没什么好笑的。他的臂力很好，我猜他经常打棒球。”  
  
“嗯哼，那我打赌他一定是个接球手。”Chad乐得咯咯直笑，结果因为自己的笑话笑得太使劲了，开始剧烈咳嗽起来。  
  
“同情心呢，伙计，不能表示点同情吗。这要求不过分吧？”Jared没好气地用拳头锤了一下Chad的后背。  
  
Chad抬起头看向Jared，突然严肃道，“为什么你就是不辞职？”  
  
这是个好问题，但Jared自己也没有答案。

  
**40: Despise the Free Lunch**  
**40:天下没有免费的午餐**  
  
结果，Jared为安排Jensen日程表所做的周密协商统统都化为了徒劳，因为离婚诉讼最终被确定在了某个日子里，而这个日子理所当然地与所有的日程发生了冲突。因此Jared只能奔走于多个时区，玩着电话追逐游戏，不停地打电话和道歉。他就这样一直折腾到了半夜，等到他的闹钟响起时，Jared才刚上床睡觉。除了来上一杯咖啡，他已经没有心情做任何事情了。  
  
但一如往常，Jensen总是另有打算。  
  
他甚至连门都懒得敲一下就提着两套不同的西装闯进了Jared的房间，而他看上去也不像是睡了很久的人。紧接着两套西装依次被Jensen随意地丢到了他的脸上，鉴于Jared的睡眠不足和他青肿的眼睛，那两套衣服看起来就像是两个黑乎乎又模糊不清的团状物。  
  
“选哪一个？我认为深蓝色代表可靠、沉稳和安全，可是灰色又表示自信、年轻和火辣。如果你是法官，你会倾心于哪一个？”  
  
Jared伸手抹了一下脸，并舔了舔嘴，企图湿润自己干裂的嘴唇，不过在他还没来得及说话之前，Jensen又开始滔滔不绝。  
  
“不过我觉得法官是个女的，所以穿哪个又有什么大不了的呢？反正我的屁股穿灰色会更好看，这应该能分散Jeffrey Dean足够多的注意力。”  
  
“分散注意力？”Jared设法让自己当机的大脑赶紧上线，这样他就能询问Jensen他到底在说什么，“为什么你想让他分心？”  
  
Jared发誓Jensen说了类似“那样他就不会可怜我了”的话，但Jared在弄清楚其中的含义之前，Jensen已经再次消失了。

  
  
**26: Keep Your Hands Clean**  
**26:保持身家清白**  
  
幸运的是，Jared没有被强制要求参加离婚诉讼，反之，他会从Maria那里得知离婚诉讼的情况，她表弟的妻子的姑妈是法庭书记员。第一天的大部分时间显然都花在了核对数不胜数的文件上，这些文件以详细到可怕的细节解释了谁拥有什么、谁从谁那买了什么以及为什么这个或那个资产是不可被分开的，连律师们在根据某种会计人员得出的结论进行交涉时都时不时地发出感叹词。  
  
整个第一天都无聊到极点，甚至就连Perez Hilton也无话可说。

 

**33: Discover Each Man's Thumbscrew**

**33：找出每个人的死穴**

 

第二天才是真的激动人心，离婚诉讼进入了白热化阶段。Jeffrey Dean指控Jensen作弊，Jensen则控告Jeffrey Dean用欺诈手段引诱他跟他结婚。整个诉讼甚至连Jensen从高中时代起的所有恋爱史都被扯了出来，而Jeffrey Dean要面对的是一个掌握着确凿证据的法务会计，他清楚地知道钱被从什么地方调走了以及资产列表里不知所踪的钱有哪些。

Maria发誓，法官一定为了保持法庭秩序不得不敲了至少五十下法锤。

总而言之，Jared觉得离婚诉讼的状况好于预期。

 

**-tbc-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前更新的时候,由于疏忽漏掉了几段,感谢小伙伴的提醒,目前已经补上.鞠躬.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校对：昧叔（ihatethisname）  
> 翻译：僵尸少年（zombie_M）

**4: Always Say Less Than Necessary（不多话）**

**4:惜字如金**

最终，Jensen仅仅得到了他所谓的“艺术造诣”的所有权。而Jeffery Dean，除却Jensen的版税，则得到了Morgan工业、宅邸和大部分的钱。令人惊奇的是，Jensen没有对判决提出异议，甚至未置一词。他只是跟所有人握了手，就头也不回地走了。

他甚至没有对聚集在外的记者说一句“无可奉告”；只是微笑着挥手，然后上了车。

   
**3: Conceal Your Intentions（隐藏好你的意图）**

**3：含而不露**

Jensen回到家，几乎是把自己甩到了厨房的高脚凳上。Jared正在看E![注释一]上播放着的离婚报道，他转过身，试图露出一张愧疚脸来。

“呵，省省吧。我们早就知道事情会发展成这样了。”Jensen不屑一顾地开口。

“我们知道吗？”Jared不由自主地问。

“哼，反正我也没想要那些破烂。”

Jared嗤笑一声："什么？说真的吗？你不想？"

Jensen挥挥手：“别那么惊讶。你要知道就算是5个Jeffrey Dean加起来都配不上我，对吧？我可是Ackles石油财团的继承人，我的信任是我唯一没有给予他的东西，也是唯一没有给予我任何一任丈夫的东西。

”那你为什么还要忍受所有的争吵，还要去和那些律师周旋呢？“Jared皱起眉头。

”为了公众形象，“Jensen停顿了一下，”哦，还有我要让Jeffrey Dean倾家荡产。现在他欠那些律师的债……”

Jared站在那里，瞠目结舌得像个傻子，而Jensen冲他眨了眨眼睛。这个神经质的小混蛋把所有人全都耍得团团转。

 

注释一：E!，美国NBC旗下娱乐电视台，全称 E!: Entertainment Television ，主要报道娱乐产业相关内容。

  

**48: Assume Formlessness**

**48：无招胜有招**

宅邸在几天之内就整理好了，物品被打包运送到Jensen的避暑寓所或者直接拍卖掉。所有的家政佣人都留下了，至少暂时是这样，毕竟Jeffrey Dean还在考虑要怎么处理这栋房子。Jared猜测他会尽快地出售宅邸以期还上一些债款。

显而易见，Jeffrey Dean不会留用Jared，而Jared也不确定Jensen是否会把他一并带去避暑寓所。Jared三心二意地考虑着搬回以前与Chad合租而现今他正在转租中的旧公寓，一如他三心二意地找着新工作，又同时三心二意地对现在的工作敷衍了事。

而Jensen没有表露出哪怕一丁点儿为Jared未来考虑的迹象，而Jared讨厌这样被吊着。奇怪地是，他却在不知不觉中对Jensen产生了一种诡异的忠诚，他不想就这样离开，所以他被困在这里，画地为牢，就等着压倒他的最后一棵稻草。

 

**38: Think As You Like but Behave Like Others（想一套做一套）**

**38：思行不一**

几天后，Jared早起发现了床头柜上的一封信，他知道这就是他的答案了。信里装的是一个标准格式的通知，上面说明了Jared解雇和失业补贴的相关情况，里面还附带了一张支票，Jared猜测这就是他的遣散费了。他坐在那儿哗啦哗啦地翻看着手里的文件，期望能找到Jensen同意解雇自己的留言，只要是来自他本人的、任何形式的消息都可以，但是什么都没有，甚至连个信尾的签名都没有。他很不想承认，但是Jensen这般同其他员工别无二致的对待方式让他十分受伤。但是Jared猜测这就是自己在Jensen心目中的地位了，就跟其他众多无名无姓又面目模糊的服侍他的人一样。

 

**10: Infection: Avoid the Unhappy and Unlucky（会传染：避开不快和不幸的人）**

**10：近墨者黑**

这天之内,Jared就把所有随身物品打包好了，他用Chad的卡车把所有物品搬回了他的旧公寓。尽管他的公寓不大，但是在他之前还住在那里时，一切尚且还是舒适的。但自从在Jensen宅邸住过之后，现在旧公寓感觉就像个鞋盒子。尤其是Chad现在依然住在这里。

Jared承认自己接下来的一周过得闷闷不乐。他没有费心地去找工作或是帮Chad挑公寓，他甚至都懒得从沙发上起来。这在他看来并不是真的沮丧，只是之前给Jensen工作时，一切总是让人觉得排场盛大且激动人心。一件又一件疯狂的事件席卷着每一个迥异的日子，反观现在，一切都显得那么的平淡乏味。而且Jensen在不表现成个彻头彻尾的混蛋时，待在他身边还是非常有趣的。Jared甚至愿意向他自己肤浅的本质低头，承认每天看着Jensen工作是一件挺赏心悦目的事情。

枯燥、平白、简单；这是Jared先前从未介意过的事情，但这一切却突然变成了可能发生在他身上最糟糕的事情。

 

**35: Master the Art of Timing（把握时机）**

**35：机不可失**

Jared的新工作摔在了他的腿上（fell in his lap）[注释1]，字面意义上的。他最后终于强迫自己从沙发上爬了起来，洗了澡，出门到街上的咖啡店里坐着。他本打算蹭店里的wifi来上网找一找工作，即使无果至少也可以透透气。但还没等他打开电脑上的浏览器，一个姑娘就绊倒了，直接摔在了他腿上。Jared条件反射地稳住了她，但是这姑娘却压根没有起来的打算。

“你是Jared Padalecki，对吧？”

这位姑娘自带英国口音和迷人微笑，而且看起来十分面善，但是Jared却怎么都想不起来。然后那种感觉又来了，他的大脑突然有点迷糊了，鉴于最近他大部分时间都在盯着虚空催眠自己一点儿都不在乎Jensen Ackles，一丢丢都不在乎。

“是的，你是？”

“Lauren Cohan，”她伸出手，Jared会意地与她相握，“你的新老板。”说完她从Jared腿上跳下来，蹿到他对面坐下，说到：“我经营一家公关公司，而你与著名歌手一对一工作经历的价值？不可估量。所以，你意下如何？”

Jared不可置信地笑了一声：“你是认真的吗？你就这么给了我份工作？没面试？什么都没有？”

“没错，”她抓过一张餐巾，在上面狂草片刻，把它推到桌对面的Jared面前，“我公司的地址，电话，还有你的工资。明天见？”

Jared还没来得及说话，她就溜了。

 

注释1：fall in his lap，即掉进怀里，自己送上门来。

 

**-tbc-**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 校对：昧叔（ihatethisname）  
> 翻译：僵尸少年（zombie_M）

****43: Work on the Hearts and Minds of Others（用别人的想法工作）** **

****43：借蓬使风** **

理所当然，他去了纸条上的地址，毕竟除了假装自己在离开Jensen后并没有失魂落魄之外，他也没有什么更好的事情可做了，而幸运地是，这次的机会货真价实。Cohen-Cassidy是一家刚成立不久的公司，现由Lauren及其搭档Katie负责运营一切公司事务。他们的客户主要是二线演员和一些籍籍无名到连在Facebook上都搜不到的独立音乐艺术家。但是姑娘们心怀星辰大海，而Jared就在这时入伙了。

他把Jensen的黑名单全都记住了，所以他的工作主要就是给这些人打电话，说服他们跳槽。这几乎和他之前在大学时做了整整五个月的电话营销没有什么差别，除了这回大多数人都愿意认真听他说话。

很多人都没有选择跳槽，但是也推荐了一些有这方面打算的朋友；就这样，Jared稳扎稳打地把客户单子列了起来。他仍然十分擅长记住他人的喜好并借此在社交上如鱼得水，而能因此得到认可和赏识可比被人挑三拣四感觉要好得多了。

在Lauren和Katie终于因为工作堆积如山到再也无法亲自处理的地步，并因此决定雇佣新员工的那一天，是Jared人生中最自豪的日子之一。因为他也是促成这一切发生的一员。

 

****15: Crush Your Enemy Totally（完全击溃你的敌人）** **

****15：制敌死命** **

Jared并不是有意要去时刻关注Jensen的生活动态的，可是他管不了人家持续地登上每本杂志的封面、成为所有脱口秀的嘉宾，还只穿着内裤在各处的广告牌上狂刷存在感。

不过人们讨论的更多的是离婚之后，法务会计披露了更多他们账目上的差错，Jeffrey Dean因此只得想方设法跑路到了一些无需引渡的国家去。政府甚至发布了他的逮捕令。至于先前那些Jared被命令不能打扰的电话会议？显而易见都和Jeffrey Dean那些高度非法的副业有关。

Jensen在所有的采访中都表现得忧心忡忡，前提是你忽略了当摄像机从某些角度扫到他时，那双墨绿双瞳里闪烁着的邪恶光芒。

 

****41: Avoid Stepping Into a Great Man's Shoes（不要模仿大人物）** **

****41：切勿班门弄斧** **

几个月之后，Lauren和Katie邀请Jared成为合伙人，但他却拒绝了。公司是她们的宝贝孩子，他可不想“做为家长”掺和到里面去。他坦言自己给Jensen做保姆已经做够了；他完全无法想象再像先前一样去满足一堆客户的需求和怪癖会是什么样子。

对此她们倒是无所谓，但仍然坚持要给他些奖励以回报他的关系网对公司发展做出的贡献。他以为会是加薪或者奖金，但是她们却出乎意料地给了他一个款项全免的巴黎之旅。Jared有点诧异地发现旅行都是单人行程，但是他还是接受了，毕竟再拒绝就显得有些无礼了。

 

****29: Plan All the Way to the End（预先想好所有的方法）** **

****29：成算在心** **

毫无疑问，巴黎十分美丽。Jared花了大部分时间沿着塞纳河散步、逛博物馆，以及在小咖啡馆里和当地人吃饭。他在高中修的法语早就还给了老师，不过靠着“Parlez-vous anglais?”（你会说英语吗？）和打手势勉强应付了事。

假期过半，他去了凡尔赛参观宫殿。当他在庭院里观光的时候，有人撞到了他，并且把他推进了灌木丛里。就在Jared把树枝拨开打算看看肇事者是谁的时候，站在他面前的是他认为最不可能出现的人。

“Jensen？”

Jensen马上露出了一个大大的笑容，伸出手来想把Jared拉起来：“Jared，真巧，在这碰到你。”

Jared握住他的手站了起来，同时，他的大脑也在飞速地运转。突然间，单人旅程就说得通了；Katie和Lauren一定参与了这一切。毕竟这不可能只是单纯的偶遇。

 

****21: Play a Sucker to Catch a Sucker: Play Dumber Than Your Mark（扮猪吃猪——巧妙地掩饰你的智慧）** **

****21：扮猪吃猪：大智若愚** **

Jared掸掉身上的灰，和Jensen一起坐在小路旁的长椅上。一坐下，Jared马上质问道：“这都是你一手计划的，对吧？”

“怎么可能，”Jensen愤愤道，好像这个想法完全是无稽之谈，“我在这里是因为有个拍摄通告。”

Jared转过身好正视Jensen，他倾身靠近：“不，就是你。一定是你。这不可能是个巧合。绝不可能。”

Jensen对Jared使出了他臭名昭著的惯用伎俩——噘嘴，但是Jared只是把手臂交叉在胸前，死死地盯着他。最终，Jensen只好叹了口气后举手投降。

“好吧，也许。也许我把度假套餐给了Katie和Lauren，还建议她们把它给你，但这就是全部了。”

“嗯哼，”Jared怀疑地哼了两声。

“好吧好吧，的确是我把套餐给了她们然后又告诉她们让你去旅游的，”Jensen承认。

“还有呢？”Jared继续施压。

“还有什么？”Jensen无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛。

“工作也是你给我的，对吧？”

“这件事我可能有一点染指，”Jensen咬了一下嘴唇，“毕竟我那样炒了你，感觉还是很内疚的。”

“因为？”就在Jensen看起来并不打算进一步解释时，Jared继续追问。

Jensen叹了一口气，一把按住了Jared的后颈，把他拽得很近，两人的鼻尖碰着鼻尖。

“因为我在见到你的第一天就喜欢上你了。还因为你是个好人而我配不上你，”Jensen轻轻地说，嘴唇飞快地掠过Jared的双唇。还没等Jared生出回吻的念头，Jensen就站了起来，他伸出手：“我们一起散个步怎么样？我想我有很多事情需要解释。”

 

****1: Never Outshine the Master（做人要低调）** **

****1：不要功高盖主** **

他们回到巴黎并爬上了蒙马特高地区——Jensen坚称在那里他们能找到Jared从没吃过的最美味的煎薄饼。这一路上，Jared知道了Jensen的传奇人生，从他疯狂的青少年时期、第一次婚姻，一直聊到他最后一次离婚之后干了些什么——即，所谓地密谋偷走Jared的心。大部分事情Jared早就知道了，但是他还是让Jensen继续说下去。Jensen似乎充分地意识到了整个故事听起来有多荒谬，他对Jeffrey Dean的报复有多恶毒，以及，他自己有多难伺候，他都懂。

“但是我的漂亮脸蛋和火辣身材让一切都值得了，对吧？”Jensen调笑着问，他们此时正站在圣心教堂的台阶上，将脚下城市闪耀的奇景尽收眼底。

Jared忍不住笑了出来，然后把Jensen的手握在自己手心里：“我们拭目以待吧。”

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结啦！撒花!  
> 感谢昧叔的校对，她真的超严格的（又有才华）；感谢六七的协助，小恶君的授权；感谢翻译组小伙伴的助攻；感谢我实验室里面一个英语非常厉害的朋友帮我解答了一些问题（虽然他肯定不会看到这个）。  
> 最后感谢追文的小伙伴，笔芯！  
> 另，有可能继续翻译这个系列的后续部分，成文会添加到系列里去。  
> 江湖再见！

**Author's Note:**

> *更多及时文章欢迎点击关注微博：@WincestSD-JPJA @AllAboutDean_；或者ao3账号WincestJ2CN


End file.
